This invention relates generally to video teleconferencing assemblies and processes and more particularly to video teleconferencing assemblies and processes relating to medical, analytical and research applications. The video teleconferencing assemblies and processes relate to computer based services in present time and which include training, diagnostic and repair services for medical equipment as well as to laboratory procedures.
The assemblies of this invention include a host site and a remote site and between which information is relayed via a telecommunication link, such as via the internet, for example. The invention relates particularly to video duplexing (i.e., receiving and sending information concurrently) and is adapted to provide diagnostic services for servicing various research devices, medical equipment and related processes, for example.
Presently, if equipment located at a remote area fails to perform properly, needs servicing, or is scheduled to be tested, a service technician, skilled in a particular art, is often required to travel to that remote location to diagnose the problem, order the parts, and repair and test the equipment. Travel and time considerations make this practice an expensive and time consuming procedure. The assembly and process of this invention overcome these problems and shortcomings and does so in a timely and efficient manner.
The present invention permits a party, such as an operator located at a host site, to directly communicate with a second party at a remote location via a telecommunication link. The telecommunications link may comprise a telephone line, a data line, a satellite connection, the internet and the like. This invention also permits multiple parties at both the host and remote sites to be in direct communication with each other.
The present invention includes the adaptation of a visual and audio recognition system in the medical application at the remote site. The visual and/or audio recognition systems are used with medical apparatus and laboratory procedures at the remote site. The recognition system is monitored at the host site.
The assemblies and processes of this invention permit various services and procedures to be performed between two separated or distant sites. These services include: technical and application troubleshooting, instrument installation assistance, technique monitoring and training, and technical training. Further, this invention may be used for parts replacement assistance, instrument and parts identification, instrument performance verification, staff monitoring, client and staff counseling, and enhancement of sales and service capabilities. Examples of areas in which this assembly can be used include: diagnosing instrument malfunctions, determining misalignment and movement impairments for robotics applications, monitoring fluidic action in medical applications, diagnosing pressure or vacuum malfunctions and mechanical impairments, diagnosing and adjusting electronic circuitry, and diagnosing technical malfunctions of chemical reactions and dilution ratios.
An object of this invention is to provide to industrial, research and medical institutions, and the like, assemblies and processes adapted for dealing with various applications. Preferably, the technical service is available on a 24 hours per day basis. A medical application for the purposes of this invention includes medical apparatus and laboratory procedures. For example, medical instrumentation having robotic equipment, vacuum or pressurized fluid holding components, electronic circuitry, or chemical components or consumables may be monitored by the assembly and process of the invention.
Medical equipment areas and products within those areas for which the assembly and process of this invention may be used, include but are not limited to: Medical Products including cardiac monitors, gamma counters, lasers, peptide synthesizers, autoclaves, EKG, imaging equipment, operating tables, portable X-ray""s, and the like; Research/Production products including atomic absorption, DNA extractors, DNA synthesizers, flow cytometers, freeze dryers, gamma counters, HPLC, mass spectrometers, microtomes, peptide synthesizers, autoclaves, cell counters, centrifuges, fermenters, LS counters, microplate readers, pilot plant equipment, RIA analyzers, and the like; Analytical products including atomic absorption, DNA extractors, DNA synthesizers, flow cyometers, freeze dryers, gamma counters, HPLC, mass spectrometers, microtomes, peptide synthesizers, autoclaves, cell counters, centrifuges, fermenters, LS counters, microplate readers, RIA analyzers, and the like; and General Laboratory Medical products including chemistry analyzers, coag analyzers, DNA extractors, DNA synthesizers, electrolyte analyzers, flow cytometers, gamma counters, HPLC, microtomes, autoclaves, blood gas analyzers, cell counters, centrifuges, densitometers, LS counters, RIA analyzers, imaging and radiology products and the like. The latter products and equipment including those having a c.p.u. and related peripheral computer devices being exemplary, however, and other equipment may also be serviced according to the teachings of the present invention. The assembly and process of this invention can be used to analyze not only research and medical device problems, but may also include the chemicals (consumables and reagents) that are used to generate the test results for patients and which are used for quality assurance purposes.
This invention relates to video teleconferencing assemblies and processes between separated sites or distant physical locations for the purpose of providing particular services related to medical applications in present time. The invention includes a host site and a remote site and wherein specified equipment is located at each site for communication between the sites.
The host site assembly includes a computer, video and audio hardware and a communication link between the host and remote sites, such as via an internet connection. The computer preferably contains PCI bus architecture. Specific hardware and software are also used for video duplexing including a video input device, such as a camera in addition to a PCI video digitizing card. Finally, the invention requires an internet connection consisting of internet related hardware, software and services. The internet connection preferably uses an ISDN router/hub or the like, a communications link such as an analog or digital telephone line, a network providing internet connectivity, and an internet service provider. The communication link utilized for the internet connection may include ISDN, T-1000, a satellite transmission, digital and analog lines, or the like. The communication link may also include lines having combinations of these connections.
The host site further has reference materials relating to medical applications that are located and used at a remote site. The reference materials include information relating to various medical applications including medical apparatus and medical testing procedures used in medical laboratories. The medical applications are provided with visual and/or audio recognition systems that are recognized and analyzed at the host site.
The remote site assembly includes a computer, video and audio hardware and an internet connection. Preferably, the remote site assembly is portable to enable setup of the assembly in proximity to the device or process that is the subject of the conferencing session. The video hardware also includes a portable video input device. The computer and internet connection is similar to and compatible with that of the host site.
The process of this invention involves the utilization of the computer assemblies located at the host and remote sites and includes a number of process steps. To conduct a video conferencing session, the host site is initially turned on and connected to the internet. The host system identifies the IP address and utilizes an operational video capture subsystem to perform video duplexing. Communication may be received in video and/or audio and carried out by informing the remote site assembly of the IP address of the receiving computer located at the remote site.
The computer assembly at the remote site includes an internet connection or the like via an ISP connection. Users may send calls to the host site""s IP address by means of video and/or audio. Communication between the remote site and the host site is maintained via communication software, such as Netmeeting 2.0 or like software, for example.
The visual and/or audio recognition systems of the invention include visual indicators used in connection with medical apparatus and laboratory procedures. The visual and/or audio indicators are used to determine the status of medical applications at the remote site. For example, the visual indicators may include a plurality of colored lights, such as LED""s. The visual and/or audio recognition systems may be internal or external to the medical apparatus.